Hello Again, My Friend The Sequal
by RoseaBee
Summary: OK, yeah, my bad. I accidentally, when I say "I" I mean I left my 17-yera-old cousin, upload my story but upload the wrong one instead, so I give you Hello again My Friend...ENJOY! you can review but I KNOW you won't..


…The Sequel!

Seven years had passed since we visited young Gaara and young Sakura last. Unfortunately, Sakura could not visit Gaara, because her dad never got the notion to want to go back, and, unfortunately, Gaara is still waiting to see her again. Sakura, on the other hand, has almost forgotten about him.

/:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:\

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed 12-year-old, Sakura running after Konohamaru after he called her an ugly troll.

"Run, Konohamaru, run!" Naruto said, on the ground, his new knot on his head steaming, and with another lump forming on it.

"Out of the way, out of the-ooof!" Konohamaru said running into a tall figure.

"That's gotta smart." the tall figure said. He was wearing mid calve length, black pants, long sleeve, black shirt, black leather gloves and a black hood that made him look like he had cat ears, and he wore something on his back that looked like a mummy. Not to mention, he was wearing allot of purple face paint. He picked konohamaru up by his collar. "What's say we rough him up a bit, eh, Temari?"

"Stop it, Kankuro." a blond girl who was wearing very revealing clothes and a fan strapped to her back, snapped to the other teen, "Last thing we need is to get into trouble with Gaara. And-" she began, but Sakura cut her off.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but did you just say, 'Gaara'?" she said stepping up as a rock pegged Kankuro, making him drop Konohamaru.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Sasuke said from a tree, throwing a rock up and down catching it then crushed it into power,

"Why don't cha come down here and,-?" Kankuro began but an emotionless voice cut him off.

"Kankuro, stop, or I'll kill you." the five genin form the leaf village and the two foreigners from the sand, looked in the tree. A red headed boy, with emotionless, black ringed, turquoise eyes, and Japanese kanji for "love" tattooed on his forehead, with a gourd on his back, hung upside-down from the tree, right beside Sasuke.. His gaze was cold and heartless as he stared at Kankuro and Temari, then his gaze landed on Sakura. He squinted a bit at her, then his eyes widened slightly as she gasped.

"Oh, h-hey there G-Gaara, what's going on?" Kankuro stuttered, but Gaara wasn't looking at him. His eyes were fixated to Sakura. Same thing happened to her.

"Hey, Sakura, Are you all right?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Gaara-kun? Is-is that you?" Sakura said in a whisper, which was barley audibly.

"Sakura?" Gaara said disappearing in a swirl of sand ending right behind her.

Sakura spun on her heels to look Gaara in the face. She gently touched his face and noticed a crimson teardrop crystal tied to the leather strap that kept the gourd on his back. She then looked him in the eyes again the tackled him over, her arms around his neck.

"Oh, my God, Gaara-kun! I am so glad to see you again! I apologize for not coming back after all these years," she said as the sand in his gourd caught them from hitting solid ground.

"I was starting to wonder if you forgot about me.," he said returning the embrace. Temari, Kankuro, and the leaf shanobi were staring at the two, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?" "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?" both groups said at the same time.

"Don't you remember that girl I was talking about allot when I was younger? Well…Temari, Kankuro, meet Sakura Haruno. You'll have to excuse my brother. He's a little…rash sometimes." Gaara said still on the ground, Sakura leaning against his chest, looking at Konohamaru, who started to cry, and was clinging to Naruto, udon and moegi were at his side, hiding behind Naruto as well.

"It's all right, Konohamaru. He's an old friend of mine." Sakura said smiling widely, hugging Gaara tighter when she said the last statement.

"He-He's not the per-person I'm scared of. I'm a-afraid you're gonna wail on me." little Konohamaru sniffled rubbing his eye, snot running out of his nose.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just don't call me an 'ugly troll' anymore, okay?" Sakura said pleasantly as she stood, handing the 9-year-old a handkerchief out of her pocket, then patted his head.

"You'll have to forgive them. I'm sorry if we caused any trouble." Gaara said standing too, then turned to face Sakura and the others, "it's nice to see you again, Sakura." he said giving her another hug but whispered, "meet me at the look-out tower at midnight." "All right. I'll try to get there." was the pink haired kunoichi's reply.

: ^v^: **half past midnight: ^**v^:

"Hm, I thought you were going to stand me up, again." Gaara's cold voice broke through the warm night air, making Sakura shudder.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for that. It wasn't my fault, you see-" Gaara cut the young girl off.

"Sakura, it's all right. I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault, but that stubborn man you call a father's fault for not being able to come back to the Sand Village." his gaze, which was fixated on the moon and sky, shifted to look at her, "why don't you come up here, and join me? You'll get a better view at the moon this way."

Sakura smiled, gathered chakra in her feet and legs, and then jumped up to the roof to sit beside her long life friend that she hadn't seen in over seven years.

"You've grown allot since the last time I saw you." Gaara said as the two friends leaned, shoulder-to-shoulder, against each other.

"Yeah. So have you. But, I don't remember this," Sakura said, poking Gaara in the forehead gently on where the tattoo was, "last time I saw you. Out of all the things, you had to put 'love'" she said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, and what's so funny, my little blossom?" Gaara said, his voice sounded a little warmer than before.

"Oh, nothing, Gaara-kun. I was just thinking that it made you look cuter now than back then. Not saying that you weren't cute to begin with." she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "yeah, I remember the day I first met you like it was just yesterday." she sighed, contently, thinking about that day, seven years ago.

"There's two things I'd like to know though, Sakura," Gaara whispered as the 12-year-old girl snuggled her head into his shoulder in mumbled "hmm"? "First off, why did you decide to play with me that day?"

"like I said back then: 'I was lonely and needed some company.' you were sitting there all by you're lonesome, so I took the chance." she smiled into his neck. It was all Gaara could do to fight the urge to put his arms around her, again, "and the second question?"

_**/all right Gaara, it's now or never. /**_ Shakaku said hoarsely.

_Would you just shut up!? _Gaara said frustrated.

_**/You like her, all right? That much is obvious. So why won't you tell her, all ready? /**_ Shakaku said smiling wildly.

_Look, it isn't that easy, okay? It's been over seven years since I saw her last. Therefore, it's kinda early to be thinking of a relationship, don't ya think? _Gaara said shrugging.

_**/ Tell her or I'll possess you. She might not ever want to see you again if you nearly kill her. /**_ Shakaku threatened, shaking his fist.

_You wouldn't. _Gaara said, mentally.

_**/I would, now tell her. /**_ Shakaku repeated, more demandingly.

"Why did you kiss me before you left, Sakura?" Gaara asked, averting his eyes down to her direction.

"Uh, well you see, I, um… uh…" she said sitting up, turning away, blushing madly.

"Sakura…" Gaara whispered to get her to turn around.

"Hm-?" Sakura turned but a pair of soft lips brushed hers. She widened her eyes in shock.

_Oh' my God, he's kissing me! What do I do!? _Sakura mentally exclaimed.

_**: ~: kiss him back, idiot! ~:**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

_But' I thought that you still like Sasuke?_ Sakura said, cocking her eyebrow.

_**: ~: JUST KISS HIM BACK! ~:**_ Inner Sakura repeated again as Sakura just shrugged it off and kissed Gaara back, her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

His eyes widened to see Sakura her eyes closed kissing him back. He smirked to himself, put his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss even further. Unfortunately, the two had to break for air.

"I guess it's just the fact that, well, that I really liked you." she was as red as his hair.

"Well I'm glad we see eye-to-eye." Gaara said, smiling, his forehead pressed against hers.

"You're not the only one," she said as they kissed again, "I love you, Gaara." "I love you too, Sakura." the young girl then fell asleep in his arms as they both watched the moon. Finally, Gaara now knew the meaning of love.

END…

_I know, I know, not as good as my first, but I did this at 2 in the morning, so give me a break._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Goodbye!_


End file.
